Methods and apparatus for contacting solids and liquids are well known. Typical examples include flowing a fluid through a bed of particulate solids held in a column. In most such column operations, a fixed bed or batch of solids may be treated with a continuously flowing liquid. It is also known to continuously move the solids while continuously flowing a fluid in contact therewith, either concurrently or countercurrently. It is also known to contact the solids with fluid under pressure, and the pressure of the fluid may be quite high, such as 100 atmospheres or more. In order to introduce the solids into a high pressure vessel for contact with the treating fluid, it is necessary to pass the solids through air locks or the like. While such systems are known, they are not in widespread use, particularly as the treatment pressure increases.
In recently issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,537, to Saul N. Katz, there is disclosed a process wherein particulate solids in the form of green, moist, coffee beans, are continuously contacted with supercritical carbon dioxide at a pressure of, for example, about 250 atmospheres. The disclosure of the Katz patent is incorporated by reference herein. Further details concerning the pulsed column operation described in the Katz patent is given in co-pending application Ser. No. 07/229,380, filed Aug. 5, 1988, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
In the previously known pulsed column method, a supercritical fluid is passed continuously through an elongate pressure vessel at supercritical pressure while solid particulate matter is pulsed periodically into and out of the pressure vessel via upper and lower isolatable pressurizable vessels called blowcases. The pressurizable vessels are pressurized to the operating pressure of the main pressure vessel to permit introduction of a quantity of particulate solids from the upper pressurizable vessel into the main pressure vessel, and to permit simultaneous discharge of a corresponding quantity of particulate solids out of the main pressure vessel into the lower pressurizable vessel. In other words, in order to move a quantity of particulate solids into and out of the main pressure vessel, two auxiliary vessels are first brought up to operating pressure. Once at that pressure, the particulate solids can be moved by gravity flow into and out of the main column. Similarly, the blowcases must be depressurized to permit introduction of a fresh quantity of particulate solids into the upper blowcases, and to permit discharge of treated solids from the lower blowcases (after again being pressurized).
In an application of the system just described for the extraction of caffeine from moist green coffee beans with supercritical carbon dioxide, the blowcases are relatively large in size, and require a considerable amount of supercritical carbon dioxide. If all of the supercritical carbon dioxide is simply vented to depressurize the blowcases, there is a considerable cost requirement, both with respect to material and energy, in bringing the blowcases back up to operating pressure for movement of the coffee beans into and out of the extraction column. It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for continuous contact of supercritical fluid with particulate solids. It is a further object to provide an improved method for pressurizing and depressurizing blowcases utilized in such processes. It is still a further object of the invention to provide improved methods and apparatus for movement of particulate solids in such systems.